Total Drama: Japan
by HongIce123
Summary: Total Drama has been rebooted! And this time they're putting an emphasis on the survival elements on the show. How will 18 completely new contestants fare on an abandoned island in the Seto Inland Sea? Rated T, to allow more mature themes and situations to be explored. This fic will use OCs, so please read chapter one for more information. SYOCs closed.
1. OC List and Submission Information

Hello! So, I've decided to write a season of Total Drama (in universe it's a reboot). Please submit original characters! You may submit as many as like, but please try to have differing/conflicting personalities (for drama). Please PM me your OCs or send them in as a review, following the requirement sheet below:

Name:

Age (15-19):

Gender Identity (with preferred pronouns):

Sexual Orientation:

Race and Ethnicity:

Appearance (be descriptive!):

Personality (be detailed):

Interests:

Strengths (relevant to game):

Weaknesses (relevant to game):

Why they will win TD: Japan:

*Optional*

If you plan to submit multiple OCs, do they know each other, and is their relationship:

I will be accepting 18 OCs, so please get them in ASAP! I will update the list below with each accepted OC. (I will let you know if your OC is not accepted.)

1\. Serena Willows, 17 (F)

2\. Michael James Winslow, 18 (M)

3\. Jade, 17 (F)

4\. Travis QCW Lincoln, 19 (M)

5\. Rosalina J. Peña, 19 (F)

6\. Vincent Sebastian Stumboe, 17 (M)

7\. Seira Momoko, 16 (F)

8\. TJ Peterson, 16 (F)

9\. Morgan Kearns, 18 (M)

10\. Beck Woods, 15 (M)

11\. Nicky Krane, 18 (F)

12\. Sally Nari Kobayashi, 19 (F)

13\. Adam Greene, 16 (M)

14\. Harmonia Miko, 18 (F)

15\. Miles Jackson, 18 (M)

16\. Darren Andrews, 17 (M)

17\. Daemon Angelus, 19 (M)

18\. Luna Jackson, 19 (F)


	2. Update 1

To whom it may concern,

I would like to say thank you to everyone who's interested in my fanfic: it means a lot to me. I have been recieving OC's at a far faster rate than I expected, and they've all been great. If I may ask, those of you who would like to submit an OC, to consider using an LGBT character (particularly if they're non-binary). The reasoning is is because I had several story lines planned out that require LGBT characters. If it pleases you, I'd be most appreciative!

Sincerely,

tumble1980


	3. Update 2

Hello,

Thank you to all of you who submitted an OC. They were all lovely (and have made it difficult to decide who wins). I know that not everybody was accepted, but please do not take that as an insult to your writing. It was like casting a movie, and some characters, while good, I just didn't need.

Now, I will be posting a prologue before which provides the opening confessionals/introduction of all the contestants and the first "episode" (chapter).

I can't wait!

-tumble1980


	4. Prologue: Character Introductions

Opening Confessionals

Serena Willows:

"Hi, I'm Serena. I'm seventeen years old and I'm here to pay off my Brother's medical expenses. Hopefully I'll be able to slip into the background so that no one will notice me."

Michael James Winslow:

"My name is Michael and I am the future winner of TDJ. I know that may be hard to believe, but come on. I'm smart, funny, amenable, strategic and humble. There's no way I'm losing this."

Jade:

"I'm Jade, seventeen. I plan to play this game with integrity: I'm not going to let some hot-shot control all the votes and pick off everyone. I want this competition to be fair, and to me, that's more important than the prize."

Travis QCW Lincoln

"Bonjour! J'mapelle Travis QCW Lincoln. I'm here to lose! Wait, that's not right...I'm here to steal things. Or whatever! I'm just going to have fun. Honestly I don't care if I win. Well, I'll be very angry but it doesn't matter."

Rosalina J. Peña

"Hello, my name is Rosalina. I am nineteen years old. I think that I stand a good chance to win this game. I'm definitely strategically minded and I have a good control over my emotions. Some people say that I can be arrogant, but I doubt that will impact my performance.

Vincent Sebastian Stumboe

"Hi! I'm Vincent, but I tend to go by Vince. Now, I know most people think of me as a stereotypical jock or something, but I don't really agree. You see, I...um, nevermind. So how about the Maple Leafs?

Seira Momoko

"Konnichiwa! My name is Seira. I'm here to stomp the competition and win the money to help my sister, Yui. Well, I don't want to be mean about it, but I don't want anyone to see me as weak. I can't be weak."

TJ (Tonya Jane) Peterson

"Hey y'all! My name is TJ and I'm your typical country girl. I'm up for anything physical and love getting dirty. People say that my enthusiasm is infectious, so I hope that helps me. I don't want y'all to think of me as a push-over or anything. I don't back from an argument."

Morgan Kearns

"Sup? I'm Morgan, future winner of Total Drama: Japan. I mean, how could I lose? I've got the brains, the brawn, definitely the looks and I know how to 'woo' people, so to speak. You all better watch out."

Beck Woods

"If you're watching this, then I'm probably dead...or spending my winnings. Hi, I'm Beck Woods, recent born again christian and rehabilitation patient. Okay, so you might have guessed that isn't true. I just hope everyone likes it. You see, being the youngest out here makes you an easy target. *puts on pink feather boa and fedora* And I need to blend in.

Nicky Krane

"Hi, I'm Nikola. I go by Nicky, though. I think I'm pretty, um, quiet. P-pe-people may try to u-use me, but I think I can use it to my advantage. No one will vote me out, because I'm not a threat. I just hope they don't try to patronize me or anything."

Sally Nari Kobayashi

"Yo, my name's Sally. I am half Japanese half Korean and a huge competitor. And I don't mean that literally. You see, I have a plan. When I get on my tribe, I'm going to get in an alliance and control it and make sure that everyone goes before me. Repeat at the merge and I win. I've got this in the bag and I'll take out anyone who stands in my way."

Adam Greene

"Hi, I'm Adam. I honestly don't think I'll win. My application was put in as a joke by my friends...still, maybe I can prove them wrong?"

Harmonia Miko

"My name is Harmonia Miko. Of course I'll win. I'm intimidating, controlling, strategic and ruthless. I'll use people and discard them when I don't know them. I can also recognize threats as well. I know this may not make me popular, but I'm articulate. What I mean is that I can explain my game to the jury and why it's better than my eventual opponent. What? I'm not here to make friends."

Miles Jackson

"Hi, I'm Miles. My parents are from Scotland, but I was born in America. I think I'll get along well with others. I mean, I'm nice, I'm a hard worker and definitely a team player. My philosophy is: people won't vote out nice people. I think I can go all the way just by being friendly.

Darren Andrews

"Um, I'm Darren. I came out here just, um, for the experience, I guess. You know, it'll be interesting to learn about, like, Japanese culture and all that...okay, I really just came here to get away. I don't like my personal life and I wanted some time alone. Can I go now?"

Daemon Angelus

"Hello. My name is Daemon Angelus. I believe that I am a strong contender for the win. You see, I can be very manipulative and strategic, and I can also control my emotions very well. Considering I'm not physically anemic, I doubt I'll struggle in challenges. I think it'd be wise to watch out for me."

Luna Jackson

"Hey I'm Luna, born and raised in LA county. I came out here to win money for my girlfriend back home, plain and simple. I know I can be intimidating, but hey, I'll definitely be pulling my weight in the challenges, so I wouldn't worry about anything going wrong."

 **Author's Note: So these are the character's introductory statements about themselves. The first episode should be out in two or (hopefully) one weeks!**


	5. Episode 1: Blending In

"Welcome to Total Drama!" Chris McLean exclaimed. "We are currently on a quarantined island in the Seto inland sea of Japan! That's right, we got a budget upgrade."

"And we've got a new set of campers ready to sacrifice their basic dignity!" He said cheerfully. "However, we've taken a note from other shows since being rebooted. We don't need to manufacture any drama; we'll just have them live in the wilderness!" He seemed very pleased with this last fact.

"And here they come now!" A group of six teenagers came into view and stood on a red mat with a drawing of the island of Honshu. "Please say hello to Harmonia, Daemon, Serena, Miles, TJ and Morgan!"

Confessional

Serena: I'm looking at my team, and I'm thinking: thank god, a lot of them seem to be 'characters'. Hopefully, they'll have egos to match and will try to get rid of each other.

Six more teens arrived and placed themselves on a yellow mat with a drawing of the island of Shikoku. They were introduced as Travis, Seira, Beck, Rosalina, Vincent (who asked everyone to call him Vince) and Jade.

Confessional

Travis: How to describe my team in one word? Boring! Thankfully they have me to spice things up, so to speak.

Finally the team with a green color scheme known as Kyushu, arrived. Chris named them as Sally, Darren, Nicky, Adam, Luna and Michael.

Confessional

Michael: I'm not to worry about being voted out. In fact, I see myself dominating my tribe.

"Welcome everyone and congratulations for making it on Total Drama: Japan!" Cheers broke out. Some, like Vince and TJ, were jumping up and down while others, like Harmonia and Daemon, waited for something of substance from Chris.

"But let me warn you, if you're expecting cabins or trailers or a first-class cabin, you're in for a sore surprise," Chris informed them. "You see, we want to see some _real_ drama. As such, you're going to have to rough it out in the wild." Some jaws dropped in response.

"Don't worry, you won't be completely on your own, for legal reasons." Chris seemed upset that he couldn't force a bunch of adolescents to starve, but moved on. "Anyway, here are maps to your camps. Head out and don't cause any lawsuits." And with that, the castaways began their journey.

Confessional

TJ: I was so happy when Chris said we were living in nature. I'm a country girl and I know I can help my team! And why would they want to get rid of the girl who got them a fire?

Shikoku eventually arrived at their camp. Rosalina naturally assumed the role of leader.

"Beck, Vince, Jade and I can use the building supplies to start a shelter. Seira, Travis could you two go find some firewood?"

Confessional

Rosalina: I purposefully split up my tribe. You see, I wanted to start an alliance between me and the other builders. Something tells me Seira and Travis are natural outsiders, and I want to capitalize on that.

Once Seira and Travis were out of earshot, Rosalina started up a conversation with the others.

"How do you guys want to ration our food?"

"We should probably save the proteins and canned goods," Beck suggested. "They gave us a lot of rice, so we can probably subsist on that."

"Wouldn't they spoil, though?" Vince asked. "The canned stuff, I mean," he added on.

"Nah, that stuff lasts for ages," Jade replied.

"Cool," Rosalina said, implying that they had reached a consensus. She saw Vince struggling to hammer in a nail. "Here let me," she offered. He obliged and delegated himself to bringing over needed materials for the shelter like planks and palm fronds.

Confessional

Vince: I like Rosalina. Sure, she's a bit in her head, but she seems like someone who'll watch out for you.

Meanwhile, Seira and Travis had found a source of firewood. Well, Seira had. Travis was busy trying to climb a tree and talk to a monkey.

"Hey Travis? Could you help me with some of this?" Seira asked, struggling to carry all of the kindling and tinder.

"Nah, I'm trying to learn this monkey's secrets!"

"I don't really see how that's conducive to the task at hand."

"They know things, these monkeys. And besides, we're their descendents."

"No we're not, baka…" Seira mumbled under her breath. She began the trek back to camp, alone.

Honshu reached their camp and let TJ take charge. She had Daemon and Miles go get firewood, Morgan go get water and had the girls make the shelter.

Confessional

Harmonia: I was very fortunate in the way TJ divided us. I think a girl's alliance will be able to take control of our team.

"Either of you girls ever built something before?" TJ asked. Harmonia and Serena shook their heads.

"Maybe you could show us how," Harmonia suggested. TJ nodded and took them through the basics of building a functional shelter.

"Hey thanks for that. It's TJ, right?" Harmonia asked, extending out a hand. TJ shook it enthusiastically. "And Serena?" She nodded in confirmation.

"Okay, I'm going to be straight up with you two. I think the three of us worked really well together, and I want to keep working with you two. Would you girls be open to an alliance?" Harmonia crossed her arms expectantly. Serena looked to TJ, as if waiting for a response. TJ thought about it for a moment.

"Sure."

"I'm in, then."

"Great, thanks." Harmonia wanted to talk more strategy, but Morgan had come back from the well.

Kyushu, as a whole, had a bit more trouble organizing tasks. Sally and Michael almost immediately started arguing over who should build a shelter.

"What makes you think that you can tell us what to do?" Michael demanded. "I thought this was a democracy!" He added, looking for minimal to nonexistent support from his tribe.

"Well in addition to my multiple black belts, I also have taken several survival courses and I believe that that makes me the most qualified member of our team."

"Well, let's see what everyone thinks of that!" He responded.

"I'm with Sally," Nicky said. The others nodded in assent.

"Whatever," he conceded as he wandered off.

"Okay, so let's get started. Luna and I can go work on a shelter. Nicky, can you go get some water? And you two, Darren and Adam, right? Can you get some firewood." Everyone consented and went about their business.

Confessional

Darren: I was glad that Sally paired us up because I think Adam's kinda cute.

"So, you're Adam right?"

"Yeah." Adam tried to pry a branch off a tree and Darren helped him. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he said, putting on a smile. "So, what do you think of the game so far?"

"Honestly, the whole survival aspect is kind of intimidating," Adam confided, looking around. Darren gave a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Adam responded.

Confessional

Adam: I was pleasantly surprised by how nice Darren was. To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention to him beforehand. There was this guy while we were secluded, Beck I think, that was really funny. Still, I like Darren.

Chris was standing on a beach next to three fire pits. The teams came out and stood on their mats. Strangely, Shikoku was missing Travis.

"Welcome everyone...except Travis?" He raised a brow at the Shikoku. "What, did you vote him out already?"

"No," Jade answered. "Seira and him went out looking for firewood and she lost him-" Seira started to protest but was cut off. "And the others decided to go to the challenge instead of looking for him." She said this as if her tribe mates had murdered her entire family.

"Basically, we're doing well," Beck announced to everyone else, most of whom chuckled.

"Anyway, onto the challenge. Next to me are three fire pits. Your task is simple: make a fire. You can use anything you find on this beach. Go." Chris sauntered off as the tribes started the challenge.

"Okay guys," Rosalina said to Shikoku. "I know we're a bit disunified right now, but we can really pull through. Has anyone ever made a fire before?"

"I saw someone do it," Jade said. "You just have to rub some sticks together and get a spark, I think."

"Great. You can stay here and get a fire going. The rest of us'll get supplies." Rosalina and the others raced off into the wood while Jade sat down next to her station and watched the other teams.

Honshu had also gotten things underway. The males on that team had headed off to find wood whilst TJ explained to Serena how to start a fire. Curiously, Harmonia was wandering around the vicinity, kicking sand.

Confessional

Harmonia: I figured that there was some sort of twist to this challenge. Maybe production had hid some matches or a lighter in the sand. I mean, how do you make fire with just wood?

Jade, wishing she had someone to help her/converse with, looked on to Kyushu…

...Who were struggling to get anything done. One boy, Michael, seemed to be fighting with Sally.

"I'm telling you that using the 'chemicals' from the salt water is stupid!" Sally said in a raised tone.

"And tell me again why you're so qualified?" Michael asked mockingly.

"Well, as part of my martial arts training I had to spend a week out in the wilderness alone."

"Well, I was a cub scout!" He responded like a petulant child. Luna, annoyed, took over.

"Okay, Darren, Adam, go get some flammable materials. Michael, Sally, can you two please just stay away from each other?"

"She started it," he mumbled.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Enough!" Luna shouted. "Nicky, come with me," Kyushu deferred to Luna's command and finally began the challenge.

Confessional

Luna: Those two are really working my last nerve. Thank god the rest of my team aren't a bunch of crazies.

"I think this should cover it," Nicky said, glancing at the kindling and logs the two had respectively. "Especially since Darren and Adam are looking for more of this stuff."

"Yeah," Luna responded. "Hey, thanks for being so chilled out." Nicky turned around, confused. "I mean, compared to the those two."

"Oh, yeah sure," Nicky said. "Don't mention it," she added jokingly.

Confessional

Nicky: I'm glad I found Luna. I think that, if we stick with each other, we could go really far into the game. Also, she's probably the first person here who doesn't treat me like a child. For someone tiny like me, that's huge.

Having gotten all of the needed supplies, TJ and Serena had started on the fire.

"Hey, Harmonia?" TJ called. "Could you maybe help us?" Harmonia waved her hand dismissively. TJ looked to Serena, who just shrugged.

"You know, this is a team effort-"

"Got it!" Harmonia ran over to her confused tribe mates and lit a match. She tossed it in the flames and after a few moments, they had a fire.

Confessional

Harmonia: Called it.

Confessional

Daemon: I had initially written off Harmonia, but now I think it'd be prudent to watch her.

Chris walked over and congratulated Honshu on winning. They passed Jade, still alone, on their way back to camp.

"Hey, Harmonia? How'd you start a fire?"

"Secret," she said, dangling a pack of yellow matches and laughing a little. Jade sat back down and looked at Kyushu. Once dysfunctional, they had quickly fallen into line under Luna's command. Even from her distance, she could see some smoke.

Feeling more and more hopeless, Jade fell back onto the ground and closed her eyes. Because of this, she didn't notice Travis looming over her until he gently kicked her in the stomach.

"Ow! Hey, what did you...Travis?" Jade said. "Where have you been?"

"I've been helping with the challenge!" He replied with an exuberant grin. "I brought the matches from our camp and hid them somewhere here. Now we just have to dig for them and find-"

"Travis?" The other members of Shikoku said at once. It looked as if they had all fallen into some sort of ditch and had spent the past half hour trying to climb out. Which they had, in fact.

"Hey guys!" He gave them a wave. "Need any help? I hid a pack of matches on this beach so we could use them later." The others seemed pleasantly surprised by this.

"Uh, Travis?" Jade interjected. "Harmonia already found them and left."

"Don't worry, I hid a backup pair!" He said enthusiastically as ever. Immediately after he said that, Sally exclaimed that she had found matches and lit Kyushu's fire. Honshu as a whole glared at Travis.

Before they could physically assault him, however, Chris showed up to congratulate Kyushu on winning. "As a reward," he said. "You can keep the matches!" They clapped and high-fived as they went back to their camp. Chris walked over to the defeated team.

"Shikoku, looks like you blew it."

"Well we might have stood a chance if we didn't fall in a hole," Rosalina said.

"Oh, you found one of my little, uh, 'additions'!" Chris exclaimed. Rosalina took a deep breath and removed herself from the situation by sitting down next to Honshu's fire.

"Not to mention Travis basically gave the other teams matches," Seira added on bitterly.

"Wait, dude, was that you? Oh man, you're screwed!" Chris laughed. "Anyway, if you all could just follow me to the elimination area…"

voting confessionals

Rosalina: I vote for Travis. He's just going to keep causing more chaos.

Jade: I guess I have to vote for Travis. Sorry.

Travis: Travis votes for Travis.

"Before me are five cups of tea. If I call your name, you may enjoy some traditional Japanese green tea and the knowledge that you survived. If you do not, you must leave. Immediately." Chris looked at the contestants, all of whom were sitting away from Travis. "You know, normally I would play up the suspense, but the person going home is so obvious that they actually voted for themselves out. As such, everyone except Travis...you're all safe." The five went and took their tea. Chris headed over to Travis.

"Sorry Travis, but you need to go." Uncharacteristically, he nodded and calmly walked out onto the boat waiting for him. Chris scratched his head out of confusion.

"Note to self: don't cast the criminally insane."

"He was insane?" Rosalina asked, shocked.

"What, like you never picked out on that? Hey, at least now you all don't have to worry about getting murdered in your sleep. Goodnight." Shikoku headed back to their camp and Chris signed off.

 **Author's note: Well, that's chapter one! What do you think will happen next? Please feel free to give any sort of critique. Also, if you have any predictions/thoughts, please share. Who knows? They might end up in the story...**


	6. Episode 2: Weakling

"Last time on Total Drama: Japan," Chris said over clips of the previous episode. "Our contestants arrived and learned that they'd be 'roughing it', so to speak. They were divided into three teams: Honshu, Kyushu and Shikoku. Immediately Shikoku ran into problems caused by their criminally insane teammate, Travis. In the end, it was Travis who had to go. Now the question remains, will Shikoku make a comeback or will they continue to crumble?"

Vince walked down Shikoku's beach the morning after Travis' elimination. He enjoyed the cool, grey, briny atmosphere the overcast sky and Seto Inland Sea provided. It was a shame that he didn't have any sort of paper to sketch.

Rosalina joined him soon afterwards.

"Hey," she said.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"The sea against the sky," he responded. "It creates a nice mood, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Rosalina said.

Confessional

Vince: I think I like Rosalina the best out of my tribe mates. She's probably the most strategic, but she seems to be the most artistically minded. I think I'd want to work with someone like that.

Confessional

Rosalina: I had no clue what Vince was going on about. At least he's not just some stupid jock. I think I'd make an alliance with him.

Rosalina and Vince walked back to camp, discussing what they should do in regards to food. Due to Travis losing the matches, they couldn't cook most of their provisions. And then there was the matter over water…

"Guys, we need something to start this fire," Jade said, rubbing some sticks together. She had been trying to make some sparks since dawn.

"Jade, you can stop if you want to, you shouldn't tire yourself out," Vince said.

"No, I lost us the last challenge, I need to redeem myself," Jade said more to herself than to Vince.

At that moment, Beck came running back into with an arm full of fruit.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" He tossed on to each of them. "Funny, how the gay guy found the fruit tree," he remarked before sinking his teeth into one. His tribe mates dug in.

Confessional

Beck: I've always been comfortable with my sexuality, you know? I actually came onto this show because I wanted to see a happy gay person on TV. I swear, anytime a show decides to be 'progressive' and feature a gay character, they always end up committing suicide or something. It's a little annoying.

The four ate their breakfast with a building sense of camaraderie over them.

Sally, as per habit, woke up at the crack of dawn and was doing yoga on the beach. While she was doing her sun salutations, she reevaluated her position in the game.

Confessional

Sally: I've realized that I'm probably not that well liked on my tribe. I don't blame them: Michael and I's fighting must be pretty grating. I think I need to lay low for a while. And as for Michael, I think I should just try to, as they say, kill him with kindness.

Adam woke up in the shelter and realized he was cuddling with Darren. Letting out a small yelp, he scrambled out and walked a ways into the woods.

Confessional

Adam: Okay, so Darren and I get along pretty well. Believe me, I'm glad to have an ally out here. It's just, um, I'm not that intimate a person. So it was, uh, a bit of a shock when I woke up spooning with him.

Darren woke up after subconsciously noticing the shift in weight.

Confessional

Darren: Okay, so maybe snuggling with Adam wasn't the best course of action. Shit, I feel awful now.

Honshu, on the other hand, was abuzz with activity. Early in the morning, Daemon had gathered the other guys on the tribe down onto the beach.

"I don't know if you two have noticed, but the girls on our tribe are very close," he said. "That is a concern. If they are in an alliance, then they'll just pick us off one by one. I say we make an alliance to counter. That way, they can't achieve the majority."

"I like the sound of that," Morgan said. Miles nodded in assent.

"Excellent," Daemon said as they headed back to camp.

By the time they got back, the girls had already started cooking breakfast. Harmonia had noticed their absence.

Confessional

Harmonia: I'm not an idiot; those three made an alliance. I mean, why would they walk about five hundred feet down the beach and stay there for only two minutes? They really need to work on their subtlety.

Harmonia took a bite of her rice and nudged Serena. She motioned to the three boys sitting next to each other and raised her eyebrows. Serena nodded in understanding.

Seira had been working on gathering water for her team. While they couldn't boil it, she figured that since the well had been put in by production they could drink from it. At least for about a week.

She knew that, as she was already weak due to a lack of food, it would be taxing. However, the social advantage would outweigh it. Her team would see how valuable she was and would probably vote out Jade or Beck.

"Guys, I got some more water," she said, dropping the container. She noticed the fruit in their hands. "Could I have a piece of fruit? I'm starving," She fell back onto the shelter.

After a few moments of silence she asked, "Guys?"

"I only found four…" Beck mumbled after a while.

"Oh, okay," Seira said as she rolled her eyes and flopped down on the shelter.

"Um, if you want I could try and find some more."

"No, it's fine. Just let me starve. Baka."

Confessional

Beck: *with a tissue and funeral veil* How could she call me an idiot? I offered to get her more fruit! *Pulls out a Seira voodoo doll and begins to repeatedly stab it*

"Oh, okay then." Beck said calmly as he walked off and tended to the fire. Rosalina nudged Vince and had him follow her down to the beach.

Confessional

Rosalina: I was a bit surprised by how Seira reacted. Like, I can understand being upset, but pouting and insulting someone else was kind of uncalled for. And we don't really need that type of energy in camp right now.

"I know it's early, but I'm not really sure about Seira," Rosalina said. Vince cocked his head, confused. "I mean, from a team perspective. Like, calling someone an idiot isn't going to help us and we're already down as is! If we keep her, she'd probably just be a liability."

"I don't know, maybe we should wait until the challenge?" Vince suggested, trying to give Seira the benefit of the doubt.

"Yeah, okay…" Rosalina said.

The teams made their way to the beach, where Chris was waiting for them.

"Welcome everyone, I hope you had a good night's sleep," he said, smirking at Shikoku. "Today's challenge is simple: whichever team can stand on a balance beam the longest wins. The catch? Only one person may compete. Who'll be participating for each team?"

TJ and Sally volunteered with little fanfare. Shikoku, however, struggled with selecting someone.

"I'll do it," Seira said abruptly after a few minutes.

Confessional

Seira: So after I snapped at Beck, I sort of realized that no one was talking to me and that made me worried. So I tried to sort of redeem myself, you know?

The girls hopped onto the beam and the challenge commenced.

After the first fifteen minutes, nothing of notability had happened. Darren, figuring the challenge was going to last for a while longer, went to talk to Adam, who had been avoiding him.

"Hey," he said, sitting next to Adam.

"Hi Darren," Adam said coolly as he reluctantly took his eyes off of Beck doing some cartwheels.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the whole wakeup call thing," he said. "And I promise to not do it again," he added as an afterthought.

"Okay," Adam responded, not looking at him. Darren shrugged and wandered off.

On the balance beam, everything was quiet. TJ hadn't moved since the challenge had started while Sally seemed almost bored what with practicing some of her yoga. Seira, on the other hand, seemed to be struggling due to a lack of food.

Sally took notice of her struggle.

"How are things with you?"

"Well, I haven't eaten anything today and I'm trying not to pass out. Also, my tribe wants to vote me off I think."

"Well, if they're so ungrateful, why try and win? They clearly don't care about you."

"But I need to win, I have people at home counting on me."

"You won't get voted off, Seira. They'll have to listen to you if you keep making them lose challenges. Trust me, it'll work."

Seira normally wouldn't agree to this. However, she was starting to get blurry vision due to the lack of food and in the haze, it seemed like Sally was suggesting a decent idea. At the very least, it'd be emotionally gratifying.

"Thanks, Sally, " Seira said as she jumped off.

Vince, Beck and Rosalina, who had been watching from the shore, had their jaws hit the sand.

Confessional

Vince: Looking back on it, it was probably a stupid decision to let Seira go up there. She just kept going on and on about proving herself that we had to give in. We never should have put our trust in a weakling.

Confessional

Seira: When I got back to the beach and saw my teammate's faces, I realized I may have screwed up.

"Sorry guys," Seira said. "I-"

"Fucked up?" Jade asked. "Yes. Yes you did."

"Hey, I just…" Seira trailed off, not wanting to divulge what she discussed with Sally.

"Just what?" Rosalina asked.

"I just wanted…." Seira started to get dizzy and she collapsed to the ground.

When she came to, she was lying next to a campfire. It wasn't Shikoku's, though. It had proper pit made out of rocks glued together.

"Where am I?" She asked.

She looked around and saw her tribe mates sitting on stools. She took the empty one, still unsure of her surroundings.

"Tribal council!" Chris said. "Or, elimination ceremony….damn copyright."

"How'd I get here?" Seira asked.

"I carried you," Vince said irritably. She glanced at her tribe and was met with exasperated looks. She gulped.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't eat."

"Well, if you hadn't stormed off, I could have gotten you some food," Beck said.

"I'm sorry! I was just mad because I had gotten you guys water and then I saw you eating without me and having to deal with the elements and the stress and it got to me, okay?" She rambled. "I won't let it happen again!"

"You also cost us the challenge," Jade added.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Seira protested.

"What, sacrifice your team for some petty revenge?" Jade asked. "What were you expecting? That'd we'd repay you for fucking us over by realizing we were wrong for accidentally forgetting to get you food, even though we'd offer to get you some?"

"Yeah," Seira mumbled. She stared at the ground. She couldn't believe how swiftly they had turned against her. She decided to pull her trump card.

"I know I messed up," she said. "And I probably deserve to be voted out-"

"Don't worry," Beck interjected. "You are."

"Wait, I-I have a sister named Yui and I just want to win this for her. We really need the money and I thought I could get it here and things haven't been working out and-"

"I'm gonna cut you off right there, Siera," Chris said. "We actually already went through the whole elimination ceremony. Everyone finished their tea and they were about to leave when you woke up."

"What? That's not fair!"

"Did I ever say I would be fair?" Chris asked. "Anyway, Seira if you could just-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I-I can't,"

"But you shall-"

"No! Yui….I'm not leaving until I get….the money for Yui!" Seira jumped out of her seat and took off into the forest. Chris just shrugged.

"Hmm," he said. "I wonder if she'll pop up again. Anyway, goodnight Shikoku! Try not to suck so hard next time."

And with that, Shikoku (supposedly) down one number, went back to their camp.

 **Author's Note: And just like that, Seira's gone! Maybe. Anyway, I hope Shikoku can quit losing. There's less room to hide on a smaller tribe…**


	7. Update 3

Hey guys...sorry for the delay.

Yeah, I screwed up.

Real life got in the way for about nine months.

But I'm back!

And I promise to upload more chapters (for real).

I just hope you guys are still interested in this fic.

Chapter two should be posted (I uploaded it write before I wrote this) and I'll get chapter three out ASAP!

Thanks so much for waiting,

HongIce123


End file.
